My Name's Alfred
by neutralswitzy
Summary: Matthew Williams has been missing for a few days, and Vash Zwingli, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and Gil Beilschmidt have to find him. Plus the person responsible for a series of murders. WARNINGS: character death; mild profanity; human names used
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vash Zwingli was sitting at his desk at the police station. Naturally, being the lead investigator, he had lots of work to do.

"Officer Zwingli." a voice came from the intercom, "There's a man here who says he needs to see you."

"Send him in Elizaveta."

"Sure thing."

A man with messy hair and glasses walked through the door.

He was acting rather shaky.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Alfred Jones."

"Hello Alfred," Vash replied, "I'm Officer Zwingli. "So what seems to be the trouble today?"

"Well...I know that it's probably nothing," he said nervously, "but my brother Matthew has been missing for a few days. I tried calling him, but he never picks up!" Alfred was getting really upset now. "I checked his house too, but he's never there."

"Right, well I'm too busy to get to that now, but I can get to that later in the day when I finish my work."

"Oh,"

"However, I can get two investigators on it right now." He picked up the intercom. "Agent Gilbert, Agent Ludwig, I need you two down here for an investigation on a missing person."

"Why can't you do it?" asked an arrogant voice.

"I have too much work to do."

"No you don't!" the voice on the other end shouted, "You just want to go on another picnic with your sister!"

"No I don't!"

"We're on our way." said another voice (clearly German) from the intercom.

About ten minutes later, two men in dark suits and sunglasses walked in. One of them kept his sunglasses up on his forehead so you could see his unusual red eyes. He also had a little yellow bird sitting on his head, also wearing ridiculously small shades and a suit. Alfred wanted to ask what that was about, but thought it best to remain silent.

"Hello Agent Gil, Agent Ludwig." Vash greeted.

He pointed to the albino, "This is Agent Gil. And this," he gestured to the blonde one, "is Agent Ludwig."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Gil asked pointing to the little canary.

Vash sighed, "And this," he reluctantly pointed to the bird, "is Agent Gilbird."

"Nice to meet you." Alfred greeted.

"Hello." Ludwig replied.

"So," said Gil, "where to?"

"M-Maple Lane." Alfred replied.

"I know where that is." Ludwig replied.

"Ja, but I'm driving!" Gil yelled.

"You might want to buckle up... and pray."

"Why?" Alfred asked.

"Because Gilbert got his driver's license through sheer miracle."

They all got in the squad car and drove to Maple Lane.

"Here's the place." Alfred pointed out the window to a big, nice looking house.

"Got it." Gilbert said. He swerved into the driveway so fast that the little bird on his head almost flew out the window. "So brüder, what do you think of my driving?" he asked arrogantly.

"I'm just happy to be alive." Ludwig responded disgustedly.

"So, who's the person we're looking for?" Gil asked.

"My brother, Matthew Williams."

"Matthew Williams?" Gil asked nervously.

"Something wrong?" Alfred asked.

"It's just that Matthew and I are good friends."

"I'm sorry Gil." Ludwig apologized, "You don't have to investigate if you don't want to."

"Nein," Gil replied, "I'll be fine."

All three of them exited the car and entered the house.

"Gil, you take the downstairs, I'll take the upstairs."

"Sure thing."

"Alfred, you can stay down here or come with one of us."

"I'll go with you, Officer Ludwig."

"Okay, I'll start investigating now." Gil said.

"Okay." Ludwig responded as him and Alfred started up the stairs.

"So Alfred, what does Matthew look like?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, he looks a lot like me." Alfred responded, "We're twins. The only difference is our hair and eyes."

"Very interesting." Ludwig commented, "Do people ever mistake you for each other?"

"Sometimes, but most people don't even notice my brother, and if they do, he's usually mistaken for me."

"Why is that?"

"Well, maybe it's because he's not very outgoing, and because we look so much alike."

"Hang on." Ludwig picked up his radio, "Gil,"

"Yes brüder?"

"Apparently, Matthew looks a lot like Alfred."

"Ja, I saw a few pictures on the wall."

"Did you find anything suspicious?"

"Nein, I've checked every room."

"Are you sure there aren't any more?"

"Well, there is the basement."

"Check it and call me if you find anything."

"Got it."

"It's okay Alfred, we will find him."

"What if it's too late?"

Ludwig didn't know how to answer this. But he didn't have to since his thoughts were interrupted by Gil screaming.

"OH MEIN GOTT! WEST!"

"Gilbert!" Ludwig and Alfred ran down the stairs to see the basement open.

"I'm down here guys." Gil called.

"Okay. Come on Alfred."

"Wait!" Gil yelled.

"What?"

"Don't let Alfred down here!"

"I'm sorry Alfred, but you must stay here."

Alfred nodded his head and sat down on the couch.

Ludwig proceeded down the stairs and saw Gilbert standing there, tears streaming down his face. He was covering Gilbird's eyes. Ludwig followed his brothers eyes and saw something so horrific. He clasped his hand over his mouth and shakily picked up his radio.

"Vash, we found him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Officer Zwingli immediately ran to the police car when he got Agent Ludwig's call.  
>Vash started the engine and turned on the police sirens. He hit the gas and sped off to Matthew's house, to meet the two investigators.<br>_How bad is it?_ he thought to himself on the way over, _Was this a planned murder?_  
>He realized that he would be working all day, and realized that he needed someone to watch his sister. So he picked up his radio.<br>"Elizaveta,"  
>"Yes,"<br>"I'll most likely be working for the rest of the day. You and Rodderich don't mind watching Lili do you?"  
>"No, not at all."<br>"Great."  
>He put down the radio and looked out the window. 'This must be the place.' he knew this because he saw Gilbert's squad car. It was easily recognizable with its custom license plate, the word 'AWESOME'. Vash swerved into the driveway, got out of the car, approached the front door and knocked. The door was opened by Alfred.<br>"Hello." Vash greeted.  
>"Officers Ludwig and Gilbert found something." Alfred told him.<br>"Where are they?" Vash asked.  
>"They're in the basement."<br>"Thank you." Vash replied as he proceeded down the basement stairs.  
>"Oh," Ludwig said, "you're here."<br>"You have to see this." Gilbert added.  
>He stepped out of the way so that Vash can see Matthew's manipulated body.<br>Matthew's torso had an "I" shaped incision that went from the top of his ribcage to the lower part of his stomach. The incision allowed his skin to flap open (which they were) and pinned down to his sides so they stayed open. His organs were clearly visible and his eyeballs were gouged out. There was a shredded pile of fur, blood, and flesh that lay next to him, but was unrecognizable at the moment. On the wall, there was a bloody message written on the wall (most likely Matthew's blood) "HERE LIES MATTHEW WILLIAMS".  
>Vash started snapping photos of the scene for further examination.<br>"We'll have Elizaveta examine these when we get back."  
>"What do we do with the body?" Ludwig asked, "We didn't come prepared for something as gory as this."<br>"Ja," Gil agreed, "we can't let Alfred see this bloody mess."  
>"I have to grab a body-bag from my trunk." Vash replied.<br>"That's creepy."  
>"Gil..."<br>"I'm joking!"  
>Vash went up the stairs to get the body-bag, but was stopped by Alfred.<br>"How bad is it?" he asked.  
>"Unfortunately, it's too bad for us to show you today. But we will advise you when we are finished cleaning his wounds."<br>"Oh." he replied sadly, "I miss him."  
>Vash couldn't think of anything to say. So he just gave him a reassuring pat on the back, and walked out the front door.<br>When he got to his squad car, he radioed Elizaveta.  
>"Hello Officer Vash."<br>"Elizaveta, I've got some photos for you to examine."  
>"Sure," she replied, "I'll get to those when you return to the police station."<br>"I'll also need you to inspect Matthew's body."  
>"Is it bad?" she asked.<br>"It's pretty bad."  
>"That's unfortunate. But I can manage."<br>"Great, we're bringing the body now."  
>"Okay, see you later."<br>"Bye."  
>Vash put down the radio and grabbed a body-bag. Then went back into the house.<br>"Guys," he called, "I've got it."  
>"Good." Ludwig responded, "Let's get Matthew back to the police station."<br>"And whatever that thing is." Gilbert added as he pointed at the pile of fur, flesh, and blood.  
>They put Matthew into the body-bag and the unidentified mass of flesh into a smaller bag and carried them both to the trunk of Gil's squad car.<br>Gil and Ludwig got into one squad car. Vash and Alfred got into the other, and they all drove back to the police station.

**That's chapter two of my fanfiction. This is my first one, so it's okay to be honest if you review it.**

Translator:

_Ja: _yes


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>Elizaveta heard the front doors open, she then saw Ludwig, Gil, and Vash carrying a large canvas body-bag through the room.<br>"I see you've got the body." she said, "I'll inspect that immediately." she got out of her chair and followed them to one of the back rooms which was used as a morgue. Alfred waited outside.  
>They unzipped the bag to reveal Matthew's terrible wounds.<br>"Well," Gil started, "it's no mystery how he died."  
>"Yes," Ludwig agreed, "Obviously, someone dissected him alive."<br>"Or they could have done this after they already killed him." Vash interrupted.  
>"Well, I agree with Vash." said Elizaveta.<br>"Why is that?" asked Ludwig.  
>"Because the incisions are too clean for him to have been alive." she replied.<br>"Yes," Gil commented, "but just look at his neck."  
>"What about it?" she asked.<br>"It appears to be snapped."  
>"But that would mean..."<br>"Yes," he responded gravely, "He was still alive, but paralyzed when he was being cut open."  
>There was a long pause. As everyone was thinking about how much pain Matthew had to go through, but couldn't do a thing about it.<br>"He must have died from blood loss." Ludwig stated.  
>"And by the looks of it," Vash commented, "this was a planned murder."<br>"But what kind of psycho would want to kill Matthew?" Gil asked.  
>"Well," Ludwig started, "did Matthew have any enemies?"<br>"No," Gil replied, "everyone loved Matthew."  
>"Well then why would anyone kill him?"<br>"I don't know." Gil replied, "He was always such a nice person."  
>"What is that thing?" Elizaveta<br>asked, pointing at the pile of fur and blood.  
>"Maybe Alfred will be able to identify it." Vash responded.<br>"Should we bring him in?" Ludwig asked.  
>"We should clean Matthew's wounds first." Gil replied.<br>They took gauze and started wiping up the blood. Then they sewed the incision together so his organs were no longer visible. They also straightened out his neck so it didn't look like it had been brutally snapped. They also put him into fresh clothes, since his old ones were bloody and torn.  
>"Now I think we should bring in Alfred." Ludwig stated.<br>"I'll go get him." Vash replied.  
>Vash walked out of the door to get Alfred.<br>"Alfred," he called.  
>"Yes?" Alfred responded.<br>"You can see your brother, now that we've finished cleaning his wounds."  
>"Alright."<br>Alfred followed Vash into the the room where his brother was being held.  
>"Matthew!" he cried as he laid his eyes on his brother's cold, limp body. He sank to his knees and cried hysterically.<br>"Matthew!" he cried, "Why, shit?"  
>"I'm so sorry." Gil told him.<br>"How bad are h-his wounds?"  
>Alfred asked.<br>"We found him with his eyes gouged out." Gil replied.  
>"His eyes?"<br>"Yes."  
>"His beautiful violet eyes are gone."<br>"He had violet eyes?"  
>"Yes," he replied, "they were odd, but they were beautiful because of that."<br>"He has a few other injuries." said Elizaveta.  
>"Like what?"<br>"Well," she replied, "I think it's best if we show you."  
>She unbuttoned Matthew's shirt so that Alfred can see the stitching on his torso. Alfred cupped his hand over his mouth.<br>"I don't believe this." he said.  
>"His neck has also been snapped." Ludwig added.<br>"Who would do such a thing?"  
>"We're still trying to figure that out." Ludwig replied.<br>"Can you identify this?" Vash asked, pointing to the unidentified pile of blood and guts.  
>"Kumajiro." Alfred replied, "His polar bear."<br>"Very interesting."  
>"In the meantime, we should probably tell Matthew's parent or guardian. Who raised you two?"<br>"We were raised by two different people." he replied, "I was raised by Arthur Kirkland, and Matthew was raised by Francis Bonnefoy."  
>"Francis is like my best friend!" Gil said.<br>"Well than we should go to Mr. Bonnefoy immediately."  
>"Let's go." Gil suggested.<br>They all exited the room and headed for the police cars. Elizaveta grabbed her laptop and went into Vash's car, along with Alfred. Gil and Ludwig got into the other car.  
>"Elizaveta," Vash called.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Find out were Francis Bonnefoy lives."<br>"Sure."  
>Vash picked up his radio.<br>"Gil,"  
>"Ja?"<br>"Follow us, because we have directions."  
>"That won't be necessary, I already know where his house is."<br>"Where does he live, then?"  
>"165 Rosebush Avenue."<br>"Excellent."  
>Vash stepped on the pedal and followed Gil and Ludwig to Francis's house.<br>When they arrived, Gil walked up to the door and knocked.  
>"Hello?" he called.<br>"Ludwig?"  
>"No."<br>Gil kicked down the front door.  
>"What the hell is wrong with you?" he scolded, "I told you not to do that!"<br>"Ja, but he didn't answer."  
>"Well maybe he's not home!"<br>"Well then I hope he has insurance."  
>Vash walked through the gap in the wall were a door used to be.<br>"Oh damn!" he shouted. "You need to see this!"  
>"What?" Gil asked as he walked through the door. "How did this happen?" He broke down into tears.<br>Ludwig walked in to see what this was about, and saw the source of the commotion. Elizaveta followed, and let out a shriek of terror as she saw the scene.  
>Francis laid there covered with cuts and bruises. He was dead.<br>"It looks like someone bludgeoned him to death."  
>Alfred walked in and saw Francis's limp body. "Shit!" he yelled, "Why would this happen?"<br>"I don't know." Vash replied, "But I don't think it's a coincidence."

**That's the end of my third chapter, I hoped you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>"Well," Ludwig started, "now we have a serial killer on our hands."<br>"We have to inspect his body too." Elizaveta added.  
>"He was one of my best friends." Gil sobbed.<br>"I'm so sorry brüder." Ludwig stated. "You can take the rest of the week off if you like." Vash suggested.  
>"Danke."<br>"You need it. After all, you just recently lost two good friends."  
>"Ludwig?" Gil asked.<br>"Yes?"  
>"You don't mind if Vash takes you back to the police station?"<br>"Not at all."  
>"Good, because I'm going home now. And I'm taking the squad car."<br>"Auf Wiedersehen brüder."  
>"See you later West."<br>Gil walked out the door, stroking Gilbird's feathers. He got into his squad car, and drove home.  
>"We'd better get Francis to the police station." said Ludwig.<br>"Yes," Vash agreed, "though no further investigation is necessary, we should still take some photos."  
>Elizaveta pulled out a digital camera and started snapping pictures of the first floor, the second floor; she even went into the basement and took some pictures.<br>"We should get going." she said.  
>"I'll go get a body-bag for Francis." said Ludwig as he walked out the door to get one from the trunk. "Here we go." he said when he retrieved the body-bag.<br>"Let's get him to the station." Vash said, zipping up Francis's cold, dead body in the canvas bag.  
>They got in the police car, and drove away. When they got there, they put Francis in the morgue, laid him out on a table, changed his clothes, and cleaned his cuts.<br>"Hey," Ludwig pointed out, "what's in his hand?"  
>Vash opened his hand and pulled out a crumbled up piece of paper.<br>"It's a note." he said as he looked at it.  
>"What does it say?" Elizaveta asked.<br>"I'M NOT DONE YET" Vash read.  
>"You mean he's going to murder another person?"<br>"I'm afraid so."  
>"Oh mein gott." Ludwig said quietly.<br>"But who?"  
>"I don't know." Vash replied, "But in the meantime, is there anyone close to Francis who we should tell?"<br>"Arthur Kirkland." Elizaveta added.  
>"And Gil's other friend, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Ludwig added.<br>"Well," Vash started, "you should tell Antonio, and I'll tell Arthur."  
>"I'll stay here and review the photos." Elizaveta suggested.<br>"Great." Vash replied as he walked out the door, followed by Ludwig.  
>Vash drove to Arthur's house. He already knew where it was, since his little sister, Lili, likes to play with Arthur's little brother, Peter. He parked in Arthur's driveway, approached the door, and rang the doorbell.<br>"Hello Vash." said a man with an English accent, and had very large eyebrows. "What brings you here today?"  
>"We need to talk." Vash replied, entering the house.<br>"Well make yourself comfy." Arthur said, "Can I interest you in some scones?"  
>Vash knew how bad Arthur's scones were, but he didn't want to hurt any feelings. "Sure." he reluctantly responded.<br>"Be right back." he said as he walked into the kitchen, and walked out with a silver platter of blackened pastries that were supposedly scones. "Here we go."  
>Vash picked one up and took a bite out of it. It tasted like shit, but he ate it anyway.<br>"So," Arthur started, "what did you want to talk about?"  
>"Well, I thought you should know that Francis Bonnefoy and Matthew Williams were murdered recently."<br>Arthur looked shocked. "We weren't very good friends, but they never deserved to die like that."  
>"Francis was beaten to death, we found him this morning. And Matthew was dissected alive; we found him two days ago."<br>"Arthur," said a little boy in a sailor suit, "are Mr. Bonnefoy and Mr. Williams really dead?"  
>"Yes Peter.<br>"But they were such good people!"  
>"I'm really sorry." said Vash. "I should really get going."<br>"Okay, take care of yourself."  
>"Will do."<br>"Goodbye Mr. Zwingli." said Peter.  
>Vash got into his car and drove off.<br>Ludwig walked up to Antonio's home and knocked.  
>"Hola, Ludwig." Antonio greeted him.<br>"Gute Tag Antonio," Ludwig responded, "I need to talk to you."  
>"About?"<br>"Your friend Francis."  
>"Oh my God, what did he do this time?"<br>"Nothing."  
>"That's good." he replied, "So why are you here?"<br>"To tell you that," he hesitated, "he's been killed."  
>Antonio's eyed grew wide with fear and sadness. Tears started falling from his eyes.<br>"So was his brother Matthew."  
>"But who would do such a thing?" he asked.<br>"We're still trying to figure that out."  
>An Italian with dark hair with a curl came walking down the stairs.<br>"Hey," he said, "who let this bastard into our house?"  
>"Oh Lovino," Antonio started, "it's terrible."<br>"What, dammit?"  
>"Francis and Matthew are dead."<br>The anger in the Italian's face was replaced with sadness and fear.  
>"Dead?" he asked.<br>"Sí," Antonio replied, "dead."  
>Lovino immediately broke down and started crying.<br>"We weren't very close," he said, "but they never deserved this."  
>"I'm very sorry for the loss of your friends." said Ludwig.<br>"There was nothing anyone could have done." Antonio replied.  
>"We'll try and find the monster responsible."<br>"Thank you."  
>Ludwig walked out the door and drove home since his shift was now over.<br>'That was horrible.' he thought.  
>'I wonder if Vash's day went the same way.' He thought as he drove home.<p>

**Thank you for reading my fourth chapter. Don't worry; I'm going to write more chapters.**

**Translate:**

Brüder: brother (German)

Danke: Thank you (German)

Auf Wiedersehen: Goodbye (German)

Oh Mein Gott: Oh my God (German)

Hola: Hello (Spanish)

Gute Tag: Good day (German)

Si: Yes (Spanish)


	5. Chapter 5

**My Name's Alfred Chapter 5**  
>"Hello brüder." Ludwig greeted as he walked into his home.<p>

"Hi Ludwig." Gil answered.

Ludwig noticed that Gil was still upset, but that was normal.

"It was terrible what happened to Francis and Matthew."

"It was." Gil replied.

"You can take tomorrow off too, if you want."

"I think I might."

"Okay."

"I'm going to bed."

"Gute nacht brüder."

"Gute nacht West."

Gil went down to the basement where his room was.

The next day Ludwig sat down and turned on the TV, the local news channel was on. A woman was sitting in a newsroom reading off a piece of paper.

"We believe that a linked murder took place on Maple Lane and Rosebush Avenue." said the anchorwoman, "Matthew Williams and his older brother Francis Bonnefoy were both murdered within the same two days, and these two murders are believed to be linked. We have no other word on the subject."

Ludwig turned off the television 'How does the media know about this?' he thought to himself. 'Maybe Alfred told them.' He picked up the phone and dialed Alfred's number, but there was no answer.  
>'Maybe he's at the police station.' he thought. 'I'm sure that Gil won't mind if I leave for just a little while.'<p>

He drove to the police station to look for Alfred. When he got there he looked through the glass door and saw Elizaveta and Vash talking. Ludwig opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Ludwig." Vash greeted.

"Hi Vash, Elizaveta."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Alfred is, would you?" Elizaveta asked.

"No," Ludwig replied, "I actually came here to look for him."

"That's odd." Vash commented, "I checked his house. Where else can he be?"

"Maybe he went to Arthur's house." Elizaveta suggested.

"Let's call his home."

Vash picked up the phone and dialed Arthur's number.

"No answer." Vash commented.

"Well, we should check his house just to be sure."

"Okay, let's go."

They all got in Vash's squad car and drove to Arthur's house. When they got there, Ludwig knocked on the front door.

"Eröffnen, ist dies der Poliez!"

There was no answer, so he tried the back door, but still no response.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"I know." Vash answered.

He lifted up the door-mat and hoped to find a key, but there wasn't.

"There goes that idea." said Ludwig.

"I'm afraid I'll have to do this." Vash said regretfully.

Vash pulled out his handgun and shot a bullet through the lock. A very large bullet-hole was going straight through the lock. The door was now easily pushed open.

"Why must everyone break down people's doors?" Ludwig asked.

"Be thankful I did." Vash replied, "Look." he pointed into the house towards Arthur's dead body. There was a large kitchen knife going into his forehead, and a long, sharp needle in his neck.

"Why would this happen?" Elizaveta asked.

"Oh my God." Vash exclaimed, "Peter." he ran upstairs to Peter's room. 'Oh my God.' he thought, 'Is my sister's friend dead?' he opened up Peter's bedroom door.

"WHO'S THERE!" Peter screamed.

Vash let out a sigh of relief.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Peter continued.

"Calm down Peter, it's just me."

"Officer Zwingli," he replied, "why are you here?"

"I'm here to look for Alfred."

"Well he's not here." Peter replied.

"Well then I have no idea where he is."

"I heard people yelling downstairs," Peter pointed out, "what's going on?"

"I don't think we should show you just yet."

"But I want to know!" Peter whined.

"No!" Vash snapped, "We can't!"

"But-"

"No means no!" Vash replied, "Now go back to bed."

Peter crossed his arms and sat down on his bed, pouting. Vash closed the door and walked down the stairs.

"Is Peter alright?" Elizaveta asked.

"He's safe." Vash answered, "But he knows nothing of Arthur's condition."

"Well we better get Arthur to the police station before Peter sees." Ludwig suggested as he walked out the door for a body-bag. He returned with one, he started to unzip it, but dropped the bag when he heard a scream.

"ARTHUR!" Peter was the source of the cries. He laid his head in his brother's lap and started crying. "Why?"

"We're so sorry Peter." Vash placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Who would do this?" Peter asked.

"We'll find out." Elizaveta sobbed as she placed her arms around the boy.

"We'll do everything we can to find the monster responsible." Ludwig reassured him.

"Does this mean I have to go to an orphanage?" Peter asked.

"I won't let that happen." Vash replied, "You can live with me and Lili...but you know, temporarily."

"Thank you Mr. Zwingli."

"In fact, if you pack your stuff now, you can move in within just a few hours."

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Peter sobbed as he walked upstairs to pack his bags.

"You can drive him home." Ludwig told Vash. "Elizaveta,"

"Yes?"

"You can go home too. I'll preserve the body so we can inspect it in the morning."

"Thank you Ludwig."

Peter walked down the stairs with a backpack and a suitcase.

"I'm all packed." he said.

"Good." Vash replied, "Elizaveta, you can carpool with us since I have to pick up Lili at your house anyway."

"Thank you Vash."

Vash, Peter, and Elizaveta all got into Vash's car and drove to Elizaveta's house.

"I'll go get Lili." Elizaveta said as she opened the car door and walked to her front door. A little girl who resembled Vash opened the door, waved bye to Elizaveta, and walked to the car.

"Hello big brother." she greeted as she sat down in the car.

"Hi Lili." Vash replied.

"Hello there." Peter greeted.

"Peter, what are you doing here?"

"Peter's going to live with us for a while." Vash answered.

"Why?" Lili asked.

"Because," he paused, "Arthur's been killed!"

Lili looked horrified. Vash just thought about what he just told his little sister.

'What did I just do?' Vash asked himself, 'I just emotionally scarred my baby sister.'

"I'm very sorry Peter." said Lili.

"I'll be alright." Peter replied.

"So Peter," Vash started, "is there any family you have that can raise you?"

"Well, there's my cousin Alfred."

"Alfred Jones?"

"Yes."

Vash thought of how immature Alfred is.

"Maybe we should find someone else. I'll look online for someone willing to adopt. Of course not without your consult."

"If I like any of the people, then I guess I can live with them."

"Perfect."

When they arrived at Vash's house, they got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Peter, the guest room is all the way down the hall."

"Thank you Mr. Zwingli."

"Good night."

**Translate:**

Gute nacht brüder (German): Good night brother

Eröffnen, ist dies der Poliez (German): Open up this is the police!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Peter woke up the next morning. He rubbed his eyes, and got out of the guest bed and walked into the kitchen. He saw a note sitting on the table.

_Breakfast is in the oven. P.S. I found two people willing to adopt Peter, they'll come around 2:30 this afternoon.-Vash_

Peter walked to the oven and opened the door. He pulled out a tray of pancakes and bacon.

"Good morning Peter." Lili greeted as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing pink, frilly pajamas.

"Good morning Lili." Peter replied as he went into the fridge to grab some milk.

"I see big brother had to go to work early."

"Early?"

"He usually leaves at 9:00."

"He probably has to inspect..." his voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry Peter."

"It's alright." Peter replied, "Besides, there's supposed to be a couple of people coming over to adopt me."

"I hope that they're nice."

"So do I."

Gil was sitting on the couch watching TV eating bratwurst.

_I'll go back to work tomorrow._ he thought.

"The only thing better than wurst is wurst with beer." he said to himself as he walked into the kitchen to get some.

When he sat back down on the couch, he opened the can of beer, he was about to take a sip but was interrupted by loud knocking on the front door.

_What now?_ he asked himself. He approached the front door and opened it.

"Hello?" he called.

"Hello Agent Gil." Alfred answered.

"Hi Al," Gil was rather surprised, "why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Well come in." Gil invited.

Alfred took a seat on the couch.

"So what's up?" Gil asked.

"I think I know what all the murder victims have in common."

"Really?" Gil asked, "What?"

"Well, they all had close relations to Matthew."

Gil froze for a moment, _Of course._ he thought. "Well then I should probably call Ludwig and tell him about this theory."

Gil pulled out his cell phone and called his little brother.

"Hallo." Gil called.

"Was has du getan?" Ludwig asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh, what's up?"

"Well, Alfred stopped by to tell me that he might know what all the victims have in common."

"What did he say?"

"He said that all the victims had close relations to Matthew."

"Well, that is true."

"Ja, go tell everyone else."

"Okay brüder."

"Auf Wiedersehen brüder."

Gil hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. "Thank you for giving us that useful information."

"You're welcome."

"It was really important for us to get that information."

"Well I'm glad it proved some importance to you."

"I'm glad you came to us about it."

"Well, I knew you would be the man to talk to."

Gil thought about this and realized something.

"Alfred?" he asked.

"Yes Gil?"

"Why did you come to me instead of going to the police station to tell the others?"

Alfred froze; he looked as if he were in terrible pain.

"Because I have to take care of something here." his scowl turned into a demented smile full of evil and sick joy.

"What do you mean?" Gil asked.

"I mean that there is still one person who has close relations to Matthew, someone who can...recognize him."

"What do you mean?"

Alfred took off his glasses and took off colored contact lenses. He blinked his eyes which were not blue, but purple.

"Oh my God." Gil cried.

"That's right Gilbert, it's me, Matthew."

"Matthew? You're alive!"

"That's correct, but now I'm called Alfred."

"Why would you do this?"

"I couldn't stand everyone mistaking me for Alfred, but now," he scoffed, "I am Alfred."

"It was you! You killed Alfred."

"Don't forget Francis and Arthur."

"But why did you come to me?"

"Because, you're the last person who is able to recognize me, you would have found out eventually."

"What do you mean?" Gil asked, slowly moving towards his gun.

"Gilbert, I'm going to kill you." he said as he pulled out a five inch dagger.

Gil's eyes grew wide with fear.

Matthew swung the knife just inches from Gil's throat.

"Was zum Teufel machst du da?" Gil shouted as he pulled his handgun on Matthew and aimed it carefully at his chest.

"I'm sorry Gilbert, but I have to do this." he raised the knife high in the air and began to swing it down to Gil's head.

BANG!

"OWWW...! You son of a bitch!" Matthew was holding his shoulder which was now pouring out blood.

"I'm sorry Matthew."

"You shot me!"

"You were about to slam a dagger into my head!"

"It hurts!"

"Maybe I should take you to a hospital."

"No!"

"Well at least let me look at it." he began to roll up Matthew's sleeve.

"NO!" Matthew pulled his arm away and ran out the door.

"Come back here!" Gil shouted, but Matthew continued to run. "Matthew!" he shouted again, but Matthew was out of sight.

'What do I do now?' Gil thought. 'I'd better tell the others.' Gil pulled out his cell phone and texted his little brother.

'Ludwig, I'm coming over there, I got horrible news.'

'Okay bro.' Ludwig texted back.

Gil went back inside, grabbed his keys, and Gilbird, and walked over to his black Mercedes and drove to the police station. When he got there, he walked up to Ludwig and told him what he knew.

"So...Matthew isn't dead?"

"That's correct."

"And he tried to kill you?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, he ran away after I shot him."

"You shot him?"

"In the shoulder."

"Right, well I'll go get a warrant for his arrest." Ludwig went back into his office.

'I'm bored.' Gil though after a few minutes. 'What to do?' he looked around and saw Vash. 'No, he'd kill me if I bothered him.' his eyes rested on Elizaveta. 'Aha!' he thought as he walked over.

"Gil, go away." she responded to his arrival.

"That's not very friendly." Gil commented.

"Probably because I don't like you."

"But we used to date!" Gil complained.

"Yes, but then I realized that you're arrogant, rude, self-absorbed..."

"And attractive."

BAM!

"Owww...!" Gil cried, rubbing his head.

"That's what you get." Elizaveta commented holding a cast-iron frying pan.

"Okay fine I'll go." Gil said walking away towards Vash.

"Hi Vash."

"A lot of romantic tension back there." Vash replied.

"You said it Switzy."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"But your sister does."

"Well my sister is a 13 year old girl."

"Whatever."

"Can you please leave me alone?"

"Oh, I see how it is." Gil said backing away.

"Brüder, I've contacted the judge. He said we can't have a warrant without evidential proof that Alfred's the murderer."

"Damn!" Gil shouted.

"Well, according to him, Matthew Williams is dead."

"Ja, because a dead person really tried to kill me."

"We don't need a warrant to arrest him."

"But then we'd need to fill out a lot of paperwork."

"Well, there's nothing we can do."

"Besides," said Vash, "we've got Elizaveta to do all that paperwork."

"Vash!" Elizaveta shouted.

"Well, that's part of your job."

"Well you don't have to be so rude."

"I'm sorry."

"Gil," Ludwig started, "you'll have to point out where you saw Matthew run off to."

"Okay."

"We're going to find that son of a bitch."

**That's the end of chapter six, please give me reviews of my fan-fiction.**

**Translate:**

Hallo: Hello (German)

Was has du getan: What did you do (German)

Ja: yes

Brüder: brother (German)

Auf Wiedersehen brüder: Goodbye brother (German)

Was zum Teufel machst du da: What the hell are you doing (German)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
>'Knock knock knock' came a pounding at Vash's front door.<br>"I'll get it." said Peter, "Maybe it's the people who want to adopt me." he said as he ran over to the door.  
>"Hello." greeted a cheerful, blonde woman with a Finnish accent.<br>She was accompanied by a tall man whose stare burned a hole through Peter.  
>"Is this the home of Vash Zwingli?" the Finn continued.<br>"Yes." Peter replied.  
>"Then, are you Peter Kirkland?"<br>"Yes I am."  
>"Well then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Tina Väinämöinen."<br>"Hello."  
>"And I," said the taller man, "am Berwald Oxenstierna."<br>"Pleasure to meet you. Please, come in." Peter gestured his hand showing them into the house.  
>"Thank you." said Tina as she and Berwald walked in.<br>"So, you want to adopt me?" Peter asked.  
>"Kyllä," Tina replied, "we always wanted a kid."<br>"Are you two..."  
>"A couple?" Berwald interrupted, "Yes, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. We live together in our shared apartment."<br>"Yah," Tina agreed, "There's also our friends Mathias, Niklas, and Emil, Niklas's little brother."  
>"I think you'll like Emil." Berwald commented, "He's about your age."<br>"That's nice." said Peter.  
>Lili walked into the room. "Where would Peter live?" she asked.<br>"Who are you?" Tina asked politely.  
>"Lili Zwingli." she replied, holding out her arm.<br>"I'm Tina, and this is Berwald."  
>"And about your question," Berwald started, "we don't live far away at all."<br>"In fact," said Tina, "we only live a couple blocks away from here."  
>"That's good, now I know I won't have to travel far to see Peter."<br>"Oh yes, you're very welcome to visit, anytime."  
>"And what about the others?" asked Peter, "What are they like?"<br>"Well," Tina started, "Mathias is sort of loud..."  
>"And obnoxious." Berwald interjected.<br>"Niklas is very quiet and pretty much the opposite of Mathias."  
>"And Emil is serious and intelligent but very fun around his friends."<br>"Well I hope they all like me." Peter hoped.  
>"Of course they'll like you." said Tina.<br>"They actually encouraged us to adopt you." Berwald assured.  
>"Well that's good news." Peter replied.<br>"Well now that we're all comfortable," said Berwald, "I guess we should pass the time until Mr. Zwingli arrives."

"Hey Gil." said Ludwig back at the police station.  
>"Yes Ludwig?"<br>"I think there may be a way for us to get evidential proof of Matthew's guilt."  
>"Really?"<br>"Ja, we just need to run a DNA test on body we found in Matthew's basement, or Alfred's, I don't even know anymore. The one that was supposed to be Matthew's until we had this whole identity difficulty."  
>"Of course."<br>"If the test results in Alfred's DNA, then Matthew wasn't lying...to a point."  
>"But if the test results in Matthew's DNA..."<br>"Than that son of a bitch was lying about his identity."  
>"Perfect."<br>"Just ask Elizaveta to run some tests."  
>"I think you should ask her."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because she's already mad at me."<br>"Fine." Ludwig said in an annoyed tone as he walked over to Elizaveta's desk.  
>"Elizaveta?" he asked.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Could you please run a DNA test on the body we found in Matthew's basement?"<br>"Of course." she replied as she got up and walked over to the morgue.  
>Ludwig walked over to Vash's station. "Hey Vash." he said.<br>"Hello Ludwig." Vash replied. He was typing on his computer.  
>"What are you doing?" Ludwig asked.<br>"I'm coming up with a list of possible places Matthew could be hiding out at."  
>"What have you come up with so far?"<br>"Well, considering that he's wounded, he could have gone to a hospital."  
>"No, he wouldn't do that on the run."<br>"I was expecting that, so I typed out some more possible hideouts."  
>"Read some, please."<br>"His home; Alfred's home; Arthur's home; Francis's home; Gilbert's home..."  
>"What!"<br>"Not to scare you Ludwig, but Matthew might be in your house."  
>"Why?"<br>"Well, he might've back-tracked after he saw Gilbert drive to the police station."  
>"So I should definitely check my house when Gil and I get home."<br>"Yes, you should."  
>"Thank you for the tip."<br>"Anytime."  
>Ludwig walked back over to Gil.<br>"So," Gil started, "what did Vash say?"  
>"He made a list of possible places we could find Matthew." Ludwig replied, dare not telling his brother about their home being a possible place.<br>"And Elizaveta is doing a DNA test?"  
>"That's correct."<br>"Well, while she's doing that, I think we should try to find Matthew."  
>"Okay bro, I'm gonna get the list with the possible hideouts." Ludwig said as he walked over to Vash. "Vash?" he asked.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Could you please hand me a list of all Matthew's possible hiding places?"<br>"Absolutely." Vash handed Ludwig a sheet of paper with the information on it.  
>"Thank you."<br>"Anytime." Vash replied, "But out of curiosity, why do you need it?"  
>"Well," Ludwig started, "Gil and I are going to investigate some of the places on the list."<br>Vash looked at Ludwig in a worried sort of way. "Are you sure Gil's up for it?" he asked.  
>"Of course he is."<br>"But what if he's still traumatized by the whole incident?"  
>"I assure you, he can handle it."<br>"Well, I'm tagging along, just in case."  
>"Okay, I guess we can use some extra backup."<br>"So than its okay that I can come?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Thank you so much! I'm so bored here!"  
>"I can't even imagine. You haven't seen much action during this case."<br>"No, I did most of the computer work."  
>"Okay, let's go." Ludwig walked over to Gil, followed by Vash.<br>"Did you get the list?" Gil asked.  
>"Yes I did." Ludwig answered, "And Vash is coming too."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because he didn't get to do much during this case."<br>"That's true."  
>There was a long silence. As if no one knew what to say.<br>"So," Vash broke the silence, "where should we go first?"  
>"Well, I think we should check his victim's homes."<br>"We could split up." Gil suggested, "You know, three houses, three of us."  
>"I would normally agree with you, but I think it's too dangerous." Vash commented.<br>"I agree with Vash." said Ludwig, "If Matthew went into hiding, he could have healed himself."  
>"He might also have some sort of weapon-stash in his hideout. He could be armed to the teeth."<br>"I understand how that can turn out badly." Gil realized.  
>"I think we should go to Alfred's house, or Matthew's, or whoever the hells house we found Alfred's body in."<br>"Why there?"  
>"Alfred was his first victim."<br>"I guess that makes sense."  
>"So he might be there for sentimental reasons." Vash explained.<br>"Pretty much." Ludwig answered.  
>"That's sick." Gil said.<br>"It may be sick," said Vash, "but we'll never find Matthew, or Alfred."  
>"Are you sure your attacker was Matthew?" Ludwig asked.<br>"Of course I'm sure. He told me before he tried to kill me."  
>"But how do we know it's not just a case of identity crisis."<br>"Because I saw his eyes and they were violet."  
>"No," Vash disagreed, "last time I saw him his eyes were blue."<br>"He disguised his eye color."  
>"Are you absolutely sure about this?"<br>"Yes, can we please go now?"  
>"Of course we can."<br>Ludwig proceeded to the squad car followed by Gil and Vash. Ludwig started the ignition.  
>"Maple Lane, right?" he asked.<br>"Yes." Vash answered.  
>"Okay." Ludwig said as he drove out of the parking lot.<br>"So Vash," Gil started, "I hear that you're taking care of Peter now."  
>"Well, actually he's up for adoption."<br>"Oh, is anyone interested in adopting him yet?"  
>"I actually set up an appointment with a couple who would love to adopt him."<br>"When are they supposed to meet you?"  
>"They should be there already; they were scheduled for 2:30 this afternoon."<br>"So you mean that for almost half an hour, your precious Lili has been alone with two strangers?" Gil asked as if he's trying to annoy Vash.  
>"First of all, I trained her self-defense."<br>"Of course you did."  
>"And secondly, she's not alone with them."<br>"Oh that's right! Her little boyfriend is with her."  
>"She doesn't have a 'little boyfriend'" Vash replied, mimicking Gil's voice.<br>"You need to embrace the fact that she's growing up." Gil said in a sarcastic tone mocking true affection.  
>"I think you need to grow up."<br>"Little baby Lili is growing up."  
>"She's only twelve years old. I'm sure you weren't too fond of watching Ludwig grow up."<br>"Ludwig and I are closer together in age."  
>"So, he's still your little brother."<br>"Ja, but I let him grow up."  
>"Stop talking about my sister!"<br>"Okay I'll stop talking about precious little Lili."  
>BAM<br>"Owww..." Gil said holding his arm.  
>"You deserved it."<br>"You punched me." Gil said, almost whining.  
>"Stop acting like children!" Ludwig shouted.<br>"He started it!" Vash pointed to Gil.  
>"I don't care."<br>"Ha!" Gil laughed.  
>"And you, I expect more from you Gil."<br>"I'm sorry bro."  
>There was silence throughout the rest of the car ride.<br>"Here we are." Ludwig said as he pulled into the driveway of Matthew's house.  
>"Well Matthew, here we come." Gil said as he stepped out of the car.<br>They all walked up to the front door. Vash kicked it in.  
>"After you." he said, showing Gil in.<br>"Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gil walked through the door that Vash was so kind as to kick open.

"Hello?" he called as he looked around in fear.

Vash and Ludwig followed Gil into the house.

"This is the police!" Vash called out.

"Come out Matthew." Ludwig said.

"Is it possible that Matthew has multiple personality disorder? And that's why he calls himself Alfred?" Gil asked.

"It's possible, but I wouldn't count on it. If he had multiple personality disorder, I don't think he would've mentioned killing his brother." Ludwig answered.

"I'm going to call out Alfred's name just in case." "Alfred!"...there was still no response.

"Well I guess we'll have to search every room now since he's not cooperating."

"I think we should check the basement first." Vash suggested, "It's where Alfred's body was found."

"Okay then, let's see if he's down there." Ludwig agreed as he walked over to the basement door, opened it, and hit the light switch. "This is the police!" he yelled as he walked down the stairs followed by Gil and Vash.

The basement was rather cold and damp. There was dried blood on the walls, still showing that gruesome message that was found over "Matthew's" dead body. The whole room looked like it was foreshadowing something evil to happen. But no one was down there.

"I don't think he's even here." Gil commented.

"I don't think so either, but we should keep looking." said Ludwig as he walked over to the area where Alfred's body was found.

"I agree." Vash said as he followed Ludwig.

"Well clearly he's not down here."

"Yeah, but he might've left some kind of note or clue." Ludwig said.

"Well if he did, then it's not in the basement." Vash pointed out, "There's nothing down here."

"What room should we check then?" Gil asked.

"Well, I think we should scout out the entire second floor; by just walking through the hallway and looking in every room as we walk past." Vash answered.

"Okay, but what if he escapes when we're on the second floor?"

"How?"

"What if he's on the first floor and we overlook him and he sneaks out the front door?"

"Well, then we should check the first floor first." Ludwig suggested as he started to walk up the basement stairs.

"Okay." Gil agreed, following his younger brother, with Vash at his side.

When they got to the top of the stairs, they began to look around.

"Alfred...? Matthew?" Vash called out. Still no answer.

"I'm starting to really doubt he's here." Ludwig said, "I don't think he even left any clues."

"Well, we've got to find something." Vash said, "Maybe we'll find something upstairs." he reassured himself as he walked over to the stairs.

Gil looked over to Ludwig. "What do you think bro?" he asked.

"I don't think we'll find much, but it's worth a shot." he replied, and followed Vash.

"I guess so." Gil agreed.

They got to the top of the stairs and walked through the hallway, looking into each room they walked past.

"Vash," Gil started, "there's nobody in this house other than us."

"Well, I was almost certain he would be here."

"Let's go back to the station and see what Elizaveta found out."

"Okay then, let's go."

Everyone walked out of the house and got into the police car. Ludwig started driving back to the police station.

"Maybe we should look tomorrow. If we think about everything we learned so far, maybe it will give us a clue as to where Matthew is hiding." Ludwig suggested.

"Good idea." Gil agreed, "In the meantime, we Elizaveta should have a confirmed DNA result by now."

"Then we can see whether Matthew is dead or not."

"Yeah, it's really confusing not knowing who the dead one is and who the psycho one is."

"Now that can be pretty awkward to explain."

"Well it's all about to be explained soon, we're almost there." Ludwig said as he turned onto the road that led to the police station.

"And I'm sure that we'll find out where Matthew, or Alfred, is hiding at."

"Yeah, and once we get the DNA test results, we'll most likely get a warrant for Matthew's arrest, if the test shows up as Alfred's DNA on the body." Ludwig said as he pulled into the parking lot of the police station.

"Let's see what Elizaveta found out." Vash said, stepping out of the car and approaching the front door.

"Hello Elizaveta." Ludwig greeted when he walked up to front desk where she sat on her computer.

"Hi Ludwig, hi Vash." she said in return.

"Hey! You forgot someone!" Gil complained.

"Hi Gilbert." she said with less enthusiasm.

"So what did you find out?" Vash asked.

"Oh, right." she cleared her throat, "According to the DNA test, Matthew Williams murdered his brother Alfred F. Jones, and took his identity."

"I was right!" Gil yelled.

"Why would he do this?" Elizaveta asked.

"He told me that he got tired of people mistaking him for Alfred. I guess he just snapped. But I think it's because no one recognizes him, he needed attention, even if it meant taking the place of someone who has it." Gil explained.

"And he reported his brother's absence to us so we wouldn't suspect him." Vash added.

"But he made the fatal mistake of thinking he could kill ME! Gilbert Beilschmidt is invincible!"

"Seriously?" Ludwig said very ashamed and sarcastically.

"And besides, Gilbird would have been a witness. Isn't that right, Gilbird?" Gil added, patting the little canary sitting on his head.

"He thought he could kill you at your weakest, when you were mourning." Ludwig theorized.

"He didn't know that I was almost over it, I was drinking and eating again." Gil said, patting his stomach.

"So basically, the only thing left to be answered is the question, 'Where is he?'." Vash added.

"Yeah, but one of us is bound to figure something out by tomorrow." said Ludwig.

"Yeah, I guess so." Vash agreed.

"Let's just all go home, and think this all through." Elizaveta suggested.

"Okay, come on bro." Gil said to Ludwig.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ludwig bid goodbye.

"Bye guys." Vash and Elizaveta said in unison.

"Well, I guess I'll go too. After all, I should have company, and I don't want to keep them waiting." Vash said, walking towards the exit, Elizaveta followed.

"I'll just lock up for the next shift, just in case." Elizaveta said, turning a key in the front doors.

"Bye Elizaveta." Vash said, waving.

"See ya tomorrow Vash." Elizaveta said in return, as she made her way to her car, a red BMW convertible.

Vash walked toward the other side of the parking lot, where his black Audi sedan was parked. He stared the ignition, and drove home.

Vash pulled into his driveway when he got home. He opened the front door and saw Lili, Peter, and two others, a man and a woman, sitting at the table playing Monopoly.

"Hi Switzy!" Lili said as she ran up to Vash and gave him a hug. She had been calling him 'Switzy' for as long as Vash could remember.

"Hello Mr. Zwingli." said the lady who was sitting at the table. "I'm Tina Väinämöinen."

"Oh, you're the one who e-mailed me about adopting Peter."

"That's me."

"Then you must be Berwald." Vash added, looking at that man sitting next to Tina.

"Yes, I am." Berwald replied.

"So, Peter, how do you like Tina and Berwald." Vash asked.

"Oh they're the best!" Peter exclaimed, "We played games, and watched movies all day."

"Well, I'm glad you like them."

"I want them to adopt me!"

"You hear that Berwald?" Tina said, "Peter wants us to adopt him."

"That's great!" Berwald replied.

"Can they adopt me?" Peter asked.

"Well, I guess I can't see why not. After all, I think you'll all be happy with each other."

"You mean we can adopt him?" Tina said, now in tears, "I'm sorry, it's just that I've always wanted kids."

"Of course you can adopt him." Vash said with a smile on his face.

"Yay!" Peter yelled.

"I have the paperwork on the kitchen table, I'll go get it." Vash said as he walked into the kitchen and walked out with a stack of papers. "I already had them verified, so all you two have to do is sign these papers." he held out a pen and the stack of papers.

"Wow, this is so exciting! We are adopting a son!" Tina said as she took the pen and started signing the papers.

"This is a very big moment." Berwald agreed, smiling, as he took the papers from his girlfriend when she was done signing them.

"So, where do you two live?" Vash asked.

"Oh, we live down on Nordic Drive." she replied.

"Oh, I know where that is." Vash said.

"And don't worry about the living conditions, our house has plenty of space and is very clean." Tina added positively.

"Alright, I'm finished signing the papers." Berwald said, setting down the papers.

"Yay!" Tina yelled, "Is there anything else to be done?"

"Don't you worry, I'll drop off the papers on my way to work tomorrow." said Vash, "But, for the most part, Peter is your adopted son."

"Hooray!" Peter yelled as he ran over to Tina and Berwald and gave them a big hug. "You two are my parents now!"

"Isn't it great Berwald?" Tina asked with tears of joy in her eyes.

"It's amazing!" he replied.

"I'll go and pack my stuff." Peter said, running toward the guest-room where he was staying.

"So, how long have you to wanted a kid?" Vash asked.

"Ever since we started dating, five years ago." Tina replied.

"Yeah, they really keep you on your toes." Vash added, looking over to Lili.

"Oh, yeah, but I think we can manage, after all, we take care of Emil every now and then."

"Who's Emil?"

"He's our friend Niklas's little brother. They both live with us, along with Mathias."

"I see, so I guess Peter won't get lonely."

"I hope not. It'll be such a pleasure to have him around."

"I'm all packed!" Peter yelled, running into the room.

"That was quick." Vash said surprised.

"Well, a lot of my stuff never got unpacked, plus I'm very excited."

"Oh I'm sure you are." Vash replied, and then looked back over to Tina. "When Peter gets there, will he have a room and a bed?"

"Of course, he'll get his own room with a twin-size bed."

"I'm impressed."

"Well, we want our new son to feel right at home."

"When will he be leaving?"

"He can leave whenever he's ready."

"Peter?" Vash asked.

"Yes?" Peter answered.

"When do you want to leave for your new home?"

"I want to leave first thing in the morning!"

"What time is good for you?" Vash asked Tina.

"I guess we'll come for you at around 10:00 a.m." she said.

"Until then," Berwald started, "see you later Peter."

Peter ran up to Tina and Berwald and gave them both hugs. "Bye Mom, bye Dad."

"Berwald! He called us Mom and Dad!" Tina said, crying tears of joy, hugging her boyfriend.

"It was nice meeting you all." said Berwald, "We'll see you at ten." and with that, they walked out the door, got into their blue Volvo, and drove home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Vash woke up, and looked at his alarm clock, which blared 8:00 a.m. _Oh crap!_ he thought, _I forgot to tell someone I'll be late for work today._

He grabbed his cell phone, and texted Ludwig _I'll be about an hour late today. I have to take care of Peter._ -send. He set his phone down, got up, and changed from his pink, frilly pajamas (they were a gift from Lili). Then he proceeded to the kitchen, where he grabbed a cup of coffee and a waffle.

_Hmm_, he started thinking, _Matthew wasn't at his house. But then where can he be?_ He thought about all the places on the list Ludwig showed him. _He's probably not at the Beilschmidts' house, because I would've received word by now if he was._

"Hi big brother." Lili said as she walked into the room.

"Good morning Lili." Vash replied, but then went right back into his thoughts.

"Is something wrong Switzy?" she asked.

"No, I'm just trying to find out where Matthew is."

"Did you check his house?"

"Yes we-" his voice trailed off. _That was Matthew's house we checked. Matthew thinks he's Alfred. Could it be possible that he's hiding in Alfred's house? _"We never checked Alfred's house." he finished.

"Well, you can check after Tina and Berwald take Peter."

"Oh, that's right! Where is Peter?"

"He's still sleeping."

"Huh, you'd figure he'd be the first one up." Vash joked.

"I think all the excitement wore him out."

"Probably, but it doesn't matter, he's still got an hour-and-a-half to get dressed and have breakfast."

"He'll wake up soon. He's just so thrilled."

"He should be, Tina and Berwald seem like very nice people."

"They are. And everyone they live with sounds nice to."

"Yeah, Niklas, Emil, and Mathias, right?"

"Yes, I bet Peter can't wait to see them."

"Oh look, here comes Peter." Lili pointed down the hallway to where Peter walked slowly and tired-like.

"Good morning Mr. Zwingli, good morning Lili." he said taking a seat and pouring some Fruit Loops into a bowl of milk.

"So," Vash started, "today's the big day."

At the sound of this Peter instantly woke up, "Oh yeah, I can't wait!"

"Just an hour-and-a-half until they get here."

"Yeah, all my stuff is packed; I just have to get dressed." Peter responded, now rushing to finish his cereal.

"Try not to choke!" Lili joked.

"I'm in a rush."

"You've got over an hour!"

"Every minute counts!" he said, springing up from his chair, and running into his bedroom to get dressed.

"He sure is in a rush." Vash commented.

"Well, I think I should get dressed too." she said, getting up and walking to her room in no hurry, unlike Peter.

Vash started thinking about Matthew. _I sure hope he's at Alfred's house. I really want to find him._ Vash didn't know why he wanted to catch Matthew so badly. He didn't murder any extremely close friends of his. Vash didn't really have many friends to begin with; he was sort-of shy all throughout school. Lili had much more friends compared to him. So why did he want to catch Matthew so bad?

Lili and Peter came back, dressed. Peter was wearing his sailor suit and hat. Lili was wearing what was probably her favorite outfit, a green army jacket and pants, just like the ones her big brother wears. Vash finds it sweet how she looks up to him so much, but he hates how she used to be made fun of at school for it. Vash taught those kids a lesson.

"Hi big brother." Lili greeted him.

"You were only gone for five minutes." Vash replied.

"Well, yeah, but it's polite." she said blushing.

"What time is it?" Peter asked desperately.

"Calm down Peter, it's only 9:15."

"Forty-five minutes until I live with my new Mom and Dad!"

"They're driving you there, right?" Vash asked.

"Yes."

"And they said that I can visit Peter whenever I want." Lili said.

"Well, it's within walking distance, but remember your training sessions on self-defense."

"I will Switzy." she said, pulling a Swiss-Army knife out of her pocket and examining the blade.

"That's my sister!" Vash said in pride.

"I doubt I'll need it." she said rolling her eyes.

"Never doubt. The Swiss-Army knife has saved my life on numerous occasions."

"But you're a cop!"

"But anything can happen."

"I guess so." she agreed as she folded the blade and placed the knife back in her pocket.

"So Peter, you didn't forget anything, did you?"

"No, Mr. Zwingli."

"Good, because they should be here soon."

"It's only 9:30."

"Yeah, but with their excitement, they'll probably come early."

"Probably." Lili said.

A few minutes later there was a car door heard from outside. Peter jumped to his feet and ran to the door.

"They're here! They're here!" he shouted.

"Calm down Peter." Vash said.

Peter opened the door, "Hi Mom." he said to Tina, who was standing at the door. Berwald was waiting in the car.

"Hi Peter!" she said, giving Peter a hug. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, just one second." he ran to his room and grabbed his backpack. He came back to the front room. "Bye." he said to Lili and Vash.

"We'll see you around Peter." Vash waved bye.

"Bye Peter." Lili said.

"Oh and Mr. Zwingli," Peter said, turning around, "thank you." he turned back around, got into Berwald's car, and drove to his new home.

_He thanked me._ Vash thought, _He's got nothing to thank me for yet. Matthew's still out there._ then he realized something, That's why I want to catch Matthew so badly. _I want Peter to know that the man who killed his big brother is behind bars. _Vash looked up at the clock, 9:53. _Well they did come early, but I should get to work now. _"Lili?" he called.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I'm going to go to work now. If you want to go across the street to Rodderich's house until I get back, you can, okay?"

"Okay Switzy." she said. Vash was usually okay with Lili staying home alone, but he wasn't sure if she was, so he just gives her the option.

"Bye Lili." Vash said, stepping out the door.

"Bye." Lili said in return.

Vash got into his Audi and drove to the police station. When he got there, everyone was working (except Gilbert). Elizaveta was typing up recent cases; Ludwig was searching possible places that Matthew can be; and Gil was holding an ice pack to his head (by the looks of it, Elizaveta hit him with a frying pan). He was also adjusting a tiny sling to Gilbird's wing (Elizaveta probably hit Gilbird lightly), it probably wasn't necessary since Gilbird was attempting to fly back on his owner's head, and Gil was the only thing preventing this.

"Hi Vash." Ludwig greeted, "I assume Peter's at his new home?"

"Yes he is." Vash replied.

"Who exactly adopted him?" Elizaveta asked.

"Oh it was a couple. Tina Väinämöinen and Berwald Oxenstierna."

"I know them!" Gil shouted.

"Really?" Vash asked.

"Oh yeah, I know there friend Mathias! He's the best!"

"Should I be concerned?" Vash asked Ludwig.

"Nah, Mathias can be responsible when he needs to. I wish I could say the same for Gil." he said, raising his voice so that his brother could hear him.

"So Vash," Gil said, ignoring his brother, "I guess Lili's boyfriend likes his new home."

"Don't make me punch you again."

"Fine," he replied, "Doctor Awesome has important matters to attend to." he said, now making tiny crutches out of tape and toothpicks for his bird.

"Ludwig." Vash called.

"Yes?"

"I think I might know where Matthew is hiding at."

"Where?"

"Well, he thinks he's Alfred, so maybe he's at Alfred's house."

"I had never thought of that."

"Elizaveta, can you find out where Alfred's house is?"

"Sure," Elizaveta answered, typing up _Alfred F. Jones_ on her computer.

"Gil, do you think you're well enough to investigate?" Vash asked sarcastically.

"I think I can pull through, it's Agent Gilbird I'm worried about. Do you think you'll be alright?" he asked his bird, who flapped and shacked the sling and crutches off. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Alright Vash," Elizaveta looked up from her computer, "Alfred F. Jones lives on 74 Patriot Avenue."

"Great, we should investigate that now."

Ludwig, Gil, (and "Agent Gilbird") all followed Vash to the police car in the parking lot. Vash started the car, and drove to Patriot Avenue.

"I sure hope that he's here." Ludwig said, stepping out of the car when they arrived.

"Let's find out." Gil said. He walked up to the door and kicked it down with his steel-toed boots.

"Alfred?" Vash called.

"Matthew?" Ludwig called him by his real name.

"Do you think he's here?" Vash asked Gil.

"I think he might." Gil said staring over at the far wall.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked. He pivoted his head over to where Gil was looking, and he too, saw what his brother was looking at.

"Oh my God." Vash said when he saw what the two were looking at.

Over at the far side of the room, Matthew had painted a message for those who came in to see. Written in blood, was the phase 'Go Away'.

"He was definitely here." Ludwig commented, "But, the question is, 'Is he still here?'"

"Let's find out." Gil said, pointing to the basement.

"Let's go." Vash walked over to the door, opened it, and turned on the lights. "Hello?" he called...no answer. He gestured Gil and Ludwig to follow him.

"I don't see anyone." Gil said when they got to the bottom of the stairs.

Then suddenly, a bone chilling, psychotic laughter rang out.

"Alfred? Matthew?" Vash called raising his gun.

Matthew came out from behind a door in the back of the room (it was probably some type of closet). "Hello Gilbert." he said. He had a blood-stained gauze pad on his shoulder where Gil shot him. He also had gauze on his hand, which he probably cut to write the message on the upstairs wall.

"Matthew Williams, you're under arrest for murder, and identity theft." Gil said, holding a warrant in one hand, and a handgun in the other.

"I told you Gilbert, my name is Alfred F. Jones!"

"You're insane!" Gil screamed. "What happened to you?"

"We have...unfinished business to attend to Gilbert." he pulled out a .44 caliber revolver handgun, and pulled back the hammer.

"You don't have to do this Matthew!" Gil cried, "Everyone knows what you've done."

"As long as you're alive, people will find out I've killed my brother." he said, now raising the gun to Gil.

"They already know!" Gil screamed.

"Drop the gun, Matthew." Ludwig said with his gun raised to Matthew.

"We don't want to hurt you." Vash assured, also raising his firearm.

"I have to do this Gilbert, I'm sorry."

"No Matthew! No! Don't shoo-"

BANG!

Gilbert looked at his chest...blood.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Gilbert!" Ludwig screamed. He pointed his gun at Matthew, wiped a tear from his face, and...

BANG!

The gun flew from Matthew's hand. Blood oozed out of his arm. "Ow!" he held his arm, which was now stained red.

"You son of a bitch!" Vash said. He approached Matthew and whacked him in the back of the head with the handle of his gun. He put handcuffs on Matthew's wrists.

"Goodbye Gilbert." Matthew said as he was taken to the stairs.

"Shut up you bastard!" Vash commanded. "Ludwig," Vash said calmly, "if you want some alone time with Gilbert, you can stay."

"Alright." Ludwig said with tears in his eyes.

"Vash." Gilbert attempted to yell, but only came out a raspy whisper.

"Yes?"

"I'll miss you buddy."

Vash smiled, even though tears were streaming from his face. He escorted Matthew to the police car.

"Gil, do you think you'll pull through?"

"Things don't look good. I was shot in the chest."

"Come on bro, don't leave me now."

"Tell Vash to get help."

Ludwig nodded, and picked up his radio. "Vash, get an ambulance."

"I already did." Vash replied.

"Good." Ludwig set down the radio.

"You know, Ludwig, I'll never forget the time when we went drinking. And we brought Vash, Roderiech, and Elizaveta. And Vash got so drunk that he snogged Elizaveta, and Roderiech got so mad he tried to punch Vash, but he's just so weak that it didn't hurt Vash at all." he chuckled.

"We've had some crazy times brüder." as he said this, sirens were heard in the background.

"I'll do my best to recover."

"We'll see what happens."

Gil placed his little yellow canary in his hand. "Gilbird, you've been a good bird, and a great friend. I don't know where I'd be without you. But if I, you know...pass, then I want you to stay home with Ludwig. And whenever you put fake vomit on Roderiech's piano, think of me."

Gil took a notepad, and a pen out of his pocket, and started writing a letter.

'Dear Antonio' he wrote. 'I always knew I would get injured on the job. Today that vision came true, Matthew shot me in the right side of my chest, things don't look to good. If I die, don't let your grieving get the best of you. Even if Francis and I are dead, the Bad Touch Trio lives forever. Cause mischief, get into trouble, just like we did with Francis. You can borrow Gilbird whenever you want to. And I'm sorry if I've been a terrible friend. -Gilbert Beilschmidt.' he tied the note to Gilbird's leg. "Get this letter to Antonio, and then go straight home. Understand?"

Gilbird flapped his wings and flew out of the house with Gil's message tied to his leg.

"Gilbert, you are not going to die." Ludwig fought back tears.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt is invincible." he joked, and embraced his little brother. "When the paramedics take me, tell Elizaveta that I was shot, and that no matter how much we fight, that I still care about her."

"Can do."

Two paramedics carried a stretcher down the stairs. "There they are." one pointed to Ludwig and Gil. They ran over and immediately placed Gil on the stretcher and took him to the ambulance. Ludwig followed them to the front yard, where a big white and red ambulance was parked with lights flashing and people standing everywhere, some were media, some were investigators, and some were regular civilians standing around trying to see what was happening.

"Ludwig, don't worry about me."

"I'll try not to."

The paramedics loaded Gil onto a gurney and placed him in the back of the ambulance. One of the paramedics asked if Ludwig wanted to sit in the back of the ambulance with his brother.

"No," Ludwig answered, "it's not that I don't care, I just need to sit down and think to myself."

"Very well then." the man closed the door, and the ambulance drove away with sirens blaring and lights flashing.

Ludwig sat down on the step to Alfred's porch. When a woman holding a microphone and standing in front of a camera approached him and started questioning him.

"Are you the brother of the officer who was shot?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm a reporter for CNN, my name is Natalia Arlovskaya. Please answer the question."

"Uh, yes, he's my brother."

"Why didn't you shoot the suspect before he shot your brother."

"As an officer of the law, we're not allowed to shoot a suspect unless necessary."

"So your job is more important to you than your own brother?" Natalia pretended to be shocked.

"No! No! I just didn't know he would..."

"Wasn't Matthew Williams already pointing a gun at him? And you didn't know he was going to shoot?"

"I thought he was bluffing!" Ludwig had started crying again. "I should've stopped him!"

"Uh-huh, tragic. Well, you've seen it here live folks, I'm..."

A woman tapped Natalia on the shoulder, she turned around, WHAM! She punched Natalia right in the face. "How could you make someone cry like that? And just after his brother got shot." she said.

"We'll be right back after these commercial breaks." Natalia said as she stood back up, holding her pretty face that was now bruised.

"Just walk away." the girl who punched her said.

"You can't do this to me! I'm Natalia Arlovskaya! I'm way richer, popular, and..."

"You're about to get another black eye if you don't shut up."

Natalia turned around and walked away. Her camera man approached the girl who had hit her, "Thank you so much." and he followed Natalia.

The girl who had punched the reporter sat down next to Ludwig. "The media can be such a pain in the ass." she said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ludwig agreed.

"My name is Bella."

"I'm Ludwig."

"It's tough getting over something like that."

"Yeah."

"I lost my older brother about four years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I'm sorry for you. Don't worry about me."

"Gil's going to make it, I know it."

"I heard the gunshot and screaming, so I called for help as soon as I could."

"Well, if Gil pulls through, I'll be sure to put in a good word for you."

Bella smiled. "Thanks Ludwig."

"The man who shot my brother was a serial killer, and he purposely targeted him.

"Well, rest assured that there's a nice little place in hell with his name on it."

"Matthew Williams. He murdered his brother and took his identity. He killed anyone who could have recognized him, that included his own foster father, Francis Bonnefoy."

"That's awful! Did he ever tell you why he did it?"

"He said, he got tired of people mistaking him for his twin brother. It doesn't make much sense, doesn't it?"

"Not at all."

"He'll be behind bars for a long time.

"I hope your brother makes it."

"So do I."

Vash walked through the doors of the jail with his arm handcuffed to Matthew's. He walked up to a very tall Russian guard.

"Vash, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Hello Ivan, I'm escorting this piece of shit to jail."

"What did he do."

"He shot an officer."

"Shot an officer, ла?"

"Gilbert."

"Gilbert?" Ivan looked shocked, "This man shot one of my past employees, ла? Well I can assure you he'll be...most comfortable here."

"Thanks Ivan." Vash unlocked the cuff on his hand and gave Matthew to Ivan.

"Well, Matthew, since you're going to be here a while, we'll give you one of our 'comfier' rooms."

"Bye Matthew." Vash said as he turned around and walked out the door and got into his car. He drove to the police station to tell Elizaveta what had happened.

"Elizaveta?" he asked.

"Oh, Vash, how did it go?"

"Well I actually came here to tell you about it."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, we caught Matthew."

"That's great!"

"But..."

"But what?"

"It's terrible. Before we took him into custody...Matthew shot Gilbert in the chest."

Elizaveta froze, a look of horror shrouded her face, "Ó ,Istinem, Gilbert." tears began to stream from her face.

"It's awful."

"Is he okay?"

"Well, it didn't hit his heart, but probably hit his lung."

"Come on, we have to see him, where's Ludwig?"

"I don't know. But I'll call him." he whipped out a cell phone and dialed Ludwig's number.

"Hello?" Ludwig picked up his phone.

"Hi Ludwig, it's me, Vash."

"What's up?"

"Me and Elizaveta are going to visit Gil, and we want you to come."

"I'd like that, very much."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in front of Alfred's house."

"Okay, I'm going to give you a ride."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Vash put his cell phone back in his pocket. "Let's go."

**Translate:**

O Istinem, Gilbert- Oh my God, Gilbert (Hungarian)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gilbert woke up; he was in a bright, white room. 'Where am I?' he thought. 'Am I dead? Nah, if I were dead, I'd wake up in hell.' when his eyes adjusted to the bright lights, he saw that he was in a hospital.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, you're awake." said a nurse, she had shoulder-length silver hair, and was rather large around the chest area.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked.

"You were shot in the chest, so we performed some minor surgery on your right lung overnight."

"You mean I was here all night?"

"That's right. Your friends have been waiting anxiously for thirteen hours while you were being operated on."

"How bad am I?"

"Well, you should consider yourself very lucky; it appears you'll make a strong recovery."

"Thank you, nurse."

"Please, call me Katyusha."

"I'll call you Kat."

"Okay then. I'll see you later Mr. Beilschmidt."

"Goodbye Kat."

Kat walked out the door, leaving Gil alone in his hospital bed. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Gil called.

Ludwig walked into the room. "Hi bro, how are you?"

"Hi Ludwig! The nurse said I'll probably be okay."

"That's good; we've all been waiting for some good news."

"Who exactly is, 'we'?" Gil asked.

"Well, there's me, Elizaveta, Vash, Antonio, Gilbird, Lili, Mathias, Peter, Lovino, Feliciano, Tina, Berwald, Ivan, Raivis, Edward, Toris, Rodderich, Emil, and Niklas."

"That's a lot of people. Why are Lovino, Feliciano, Ivan, Raivis, Edward, Toris, Emil, Niklas, Tina, Berwald, and Peter here?"

"Lovino's here because Antonio's here. Feliciano's here because I'm here, and so is his brother, Lovino. Ivan's here because he wanted to check up on his former employee, and because his sister, Katyusha, is a nurse here. Raivis, Edward, and Toris are here because their boss, Ivan is here. Emil, Niklas, Peter, Tina, and Berwald are here because Mathias is here."

"So I have 19 people here to see me?"

"Yup."

"Can you bring them in?"

"Are you sure you want them all in here at once?"

"Of course, they all came to see me. Why keep them waiting?"

"Okay then." Ludwig left the room, and a few minutes later, came back with a lot people, all anxious to see Gil.

"Here's Gilbird." Ludwig handed Gil his pet bird.

"Gilbird! Did Antonio get my letter?"

"Yes, he did." Antonio replied. He slapped Gil a high five.

"Hi Antonio."

"How are you?"

"Great, I've had a bullet removed from my body."

"So I see."

Lili walked up to Gilbert. "Gil, I made you a get-well cookie." she said, handing him a brown, paper bag with a big chocolate-chip cookie inside.

"Awesome!" Gil said, taking out a half-eaten cookie. "Half of its eaten."

"I'm sorry, it was a long night, and Ivan got hungry."

"Oh, I got you something, too." Antonio pulled out a bag. Gil opened it and found a jar of tomato sauce. "Lovino and I made it ourselves."

"Wow, Antonio, you really love tomatoes."

"I sure do."

Elizaveta approached Gil and gave him an extremely long hug. "I was so worried about you!" she said crying.

"I'm fine! Besides, Rodderich's blushing."

"Oh, right, sorry." she said releasing him.

"It's okay; after all, I know you still love me."

"You know, if you weren't just through surgery, I'd probably hit you with a frying pan."

"But it would be a very passionate bruising."

Elizaveta got annoyed and walked over to Rodderich, who didn't seem too happy with his wife.

Then a girl with blonde hair, held by a white bow, walked into the room and approached Ivan.

"Hello brother." she said holding her nose.

"Natalia! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I think some bitch broke my nose."

Ludwig leaned over and whispered into Gil's ear, "The lady who punched Natalia was defending you and me after you were shot."

Gil suppressed his laughter, and uttered the words, "chick fight".

"Well," Ivan told his sister, "I'm here to see my best past-employee, Gilbert."

"Wait, you mean the one who was shot yesterday?"

"Да."

"Just get Kat to get me some x-rays on my nose."

"Sure."

Natalia sat down in one of the chairs and stared creepily at Ivan.

Toris leaned over to Edward, "Hey Edward, what do you think of Ivan's sister?"

"The nurse or the reporter?" Edward asked.

"The reporter. She's kind of cute, isn't she?"

"She's pretty weird, actually."

"Are you kidding? She's so... angelic."

"I'll go break the ice for you!" Raivis said, strutting over to Natalia.

"No, Raivis! Wait! Stupid kid."

"Excuse me ma'am," Raivis said to Natalia, "but my friend over there," he pointed to Toris, "happens to think that you're rather pretty. He actually said that you're 'angelic'."

"Oh, did he?" she said. She walked over to Toris, who started to blush. "Is everything you said true?" she asked.

"Well, Raivis might've...stretched the truth..."

"It's all true!" Edward exclaimed.

"Really? Well I've got something to say to you."

"Really?" Toris asked hopefully. But instead of telling Toris that she felt the same about him, she clenched her hand into a fist and punched Toris in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" Toris held his arm.

"Natalia," Ivan started, "I don't want you hurting my employees."

"Yes brother."

"Now I want you to apologize, and mean it."

"Anything for you brother." she turned to Toris, "I'm very sorry for punching you in the arm." she kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go find Kat." she said to Ivan and walked out into the hallway with her brother.

"Are you happy now?" Edward asked Toris.

"Yes! But I can't tell if she likes me or hates me."

"What do you think?" Raivis asked.

"What do you know? You're fourteen years old."

"So! I know more than you!"

"Hey Ludwig."

"Yes Gil?"

"I think Toris has a crush on Ivan's sister."

"That's pretty obvious."

"Still, it's pretty funny." he grabbed his phone and started typing.

"Hah! Nice one Gil!" Mathias read his phone.

"Did you post that on the web?"

"No! I just forwarded it to a few people."

"Who?"

"Everyone in this room, except Toris!"

"So now everyone knows that Toris likes Natalia."

"Yup!"

"You're terrible!"

"I try!"

"Well, I'm glad to see that you still have your humor."

"Yeah, I feel so much better. Which reminds me, Matthew is in jail, correct?"

"Of course, we wouldn't lose him now."

"Great, because I want to talk to him once I check out of this hospital."

"I would also like to speak to him."

Then an Asian male doctor with long black hair entered the room. "I'm sorry," he said, "but there are too many people in here, aru. I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

"Now listen here!" Ludwig started.

"Ludwig please!" Gil his brother off, "Don't start trouble in a hospital, that's my job."

"Okay, let's go everyone!" everyone walked back into the waiting room.

Everyone waited for what seemed like an hour. Finally, Gilbert entered the waiting room in a wheelchair. "Hey guys." he greeted.

"What did the doctor say?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, Dr. Wang said that I'll be fine."

"Oh, that's great!"

"But, there is some bad news."

"What?"

"I was shot in the lung, so I'm going to have breathing problems for the rest of my life."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll have to take prescription medications."

"Oh, that's awful."

"Yeah, but it's a small price to pay for justice."

"When can you check out of the hospital?"

"Actually, I can check out as soon as I get some clothes on." he said tugging at his hospital garment.

"Let's get you home." he grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and maneuvered him to the front desk.

There was a Japanese man sitting at the front desk. His name-tag read 'Kiku'.

"Hello." Ludwig said to him.

"Hi there, can I herp you?" he said his "l's" like the "r" sound.

"Yeah, my brother here is being checked out now."

"What's his name?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Ret's see...ah, yes, Girbert Beirschmidt. You're crear to check out now."

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day."

Ludwig wheeled his brother to the front doors.

"Wait!" Gil yelled.

"What?"

He got out of the wheelchair. "I don't want to steal this."

"You mean you didn't need the wheelchair?"

"Of course not. I've just always wanted a ride in one."

"You're terrible."

"I know."

Ludwig parked the wheelchair next to the entrance. "It's good to have you back, bro."

They got into their car, and drove home.

**Translate:**

Да: da; yes (Russian)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ludwig?" Gil asked the next day.

"What?"

"What do you think happened to Matthew?"

"Well, he'll probably serve a life sentence in prison."

"No, I mean, why did he turn insane?"

"I have no clue. Matthew was very intelligent; he didn't seem like the person who would go insane. Could it be that people couldn't tell them apart?"

"Without Alfred, I don't think we'll ever know. He might've been the only one who could shed some light on all this."

"He's dead, along with Arthur and Francis." he clutched his ribcage.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to take my medicine." he said, filling a glass with water, and putting two pills in his mouth.

"It must be tough for you, Francis is dead. Alfred's gone, Francis's gone, and Alfred's gone."

"And Matthew's gone."

"I'm sorry Gil. Do you want to see him?"

"Yes."

"Let's go." Ludwig grabbed his keys, and went out the door, and into his car. Gilbert followed.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a gray, sad looking prison.

"Here we are." Ludwig said.

"Good, I just have to see him."

They exited the Mercedes and walked into the jail. They approached the front desk. Edward was sitting there.

"Hi guys!" Edward greeted.

"Hi, we would like to see Matthew Williams."

"Okay, let's see..." he typed on his computer, "Ah, yes, Matthew Williams, section B, cell 71. I'll have two guards escort you." he picked up a radio, "Toris, Raivis, visitor escort to section B cell 71, prisoner 1323."

"Sure thing." Raivis replied on the radio.

A while later Toris and Raivis came through the door, wearing their uniforms.

"Isn't Raivis a bit young to be a guard?" Gil asked.

"I'm a guard-in-training!" Raivis said confidently.

"What are you two doing here?" Toris asked.

"We came to see Matthew." Ludwig answered.

"Well then, come this way." Toris led them to the basement (section B, for basement).

"So Toris," Gil started, "how was your enchanted kiss with Natalia?"

"Shut up!"

"Was it...'angelic'?"

"No."

"Gil, you can stop now." Ludwig Gil off.

"Fine." Gil reluctantly agreed.

"Cell 71 is right here." Raivis pointed to a caged room with dirty floors and hardly any light.

"Thanks guys."

Toris and Raivis walked back to the ground floor. Leaving it just Gil, Ludwig, and Matthew.

"Matthew?" Gil called.

Matthew got out of his bed and approached the bars. "Hi guys."

"Hi Matthew." Ludwig greeted.

"I survived, after you shot me! Remember?" Gil asked.

"I didn't shoot you, Alfred did." Matthew informed.

"What?"

"Alfred is dangerous. You don't want to upset him."

"He shot me? You didn't?"

"Of course, I'd never hurt you Gil, we're best friends."

"Excuse me, please; I have to talk to Ludwig in private." Gil turned away from the cell and whispered to his brother. "He does have Multiple Personality Disorder."

"I know. We have to tell Ivan."

"Okay, you tell Ivan, I'll talk to Matthew."

"Okay." Ludwig turned and walked up the stairs.

Gil turned to Matthew. "Did Alfred ever do anything bad?"

"I never hated him."

"Should you?"

"I killed him because I had to."

"What do you mean?"

"He...hurt me."

"You mean, he beat you?"

"Yes, I know he didn't want to. But no matter what he did, I never hated him."

"That's awful, Matthew." Gil wiped a tear from his eye. 'It was Alfred.' he thought, 'I lost my best friends because of Alfred. I lost Matthew. Peter lost Arthur. I lost Francis. All because of that son of a bitch!'

"Why did he hurt you?" Gil asked.

"A lot of times, kids would make fun of us at school. I usually got over it, but Alfred took it really hard. Neither of us were very strong, so what could we do to fight back? We couldn't. I think Alfred took out all his rage on me. I never wanted for him to die."

"Then why did he?"

"Because he wanted to."

"What?"

"Alfred reflected on everything he's done to me, and he knew he had to be stopped. His last message to me was, 'Matthew, I know now that I've become a monster. I wish I could stop hurting you, but I can't control it. Please Matthew, you have to understand that I'm going to kill myself, if you truly love me, then you'll let me go. And no matter what you do, I will always love you as a brother.' So I let him, I did it because I loved him, I didn't want him to be miserable, even if it meant jail, insanity, hell." he cried heavily.

"I can't really express what I'm feeling right now. But I forgive your mistakes Matthew. But why did you cut him open?"

Matthew looked up, "I wanted to see if he had a heart. Please don't think I'm crazy for doing this."

"I don't think you're crazy, you pretended that you killed him so no one would know.'

Ludwig came back down the stairs. "What did you find out?" he asked.

Gilbert told Ludwig everything Matthew had said. Ludwig was crying, and it takes a lot for him to cry. But Matthew's story is so tragic.

"I think Alfred had depression, and Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

"That would explain his anger and request for death."

"Well, now that we know, what should we do?"

"Other than telling Ivan, there's nothing more that we can do."

"You mean, Matthew's being locked up forever?"

"As long as Alfred's personality is with him, yes."

"Oh,"

"I'm sorry Gil."

"Isn't there some kind of treatment for Multiple Personality Disorder?"

"No."

"So all this way, to lock up an innocent man?"

"I'm afraid so. And, besides, he is insane"

"Yeah, but only because he loved his brother."

"Gil, it's over."

"Right." Gil walked back over to Matthew, "I'm sorry it had to end like this Matthew."

"Matthew's not here." Matthew said in a voice different than his own.

"Alfred?"

"Yes, it's me. And you're still alive. Everyone will find out if you're still alive."

"Alfred, they already know."

"What? No! They can't!" he started crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Matthew failed me! He failed me! He promised that no one would know! He promised!"

"I'm sorry Alfred. Matthew, if you can hear me somewhere in your divided mind, I'm sorry."

Ludwig and Gil turned around, and walked away, still hearing the yells, 'Why Matthew? Why?' And they went home, and never tried to get into another intricate, confusing case like this again.

**THE END.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Information**

Gil eventually got over grieving and lived a healthy life. But had breathing problems for the rest of his life.

**Characters:**

_Gilbert:_ Prussia

_Ludwig:_ Germany

_Elizaveta:_ Hungary

_Vash:_ Switzerland

_Lili:_ Liechtenstein

_Matthew:_ Canada

_Alfred:_ America

_Ivan:_ Russia

_Antonio:_ Spain

_Lovino:_ S. Italy Romano

_Francis:_ France

_Arthur:_ England

_Peter:_ Sealand

_Tina:_ female Finland

_Berwald:_ Sweden

_Mathias:_ Denmark

_Niklas:_ Norway

_Emil:_ Iceland

_Rodderiech:_ Austria

_Raivis:_ Latvia

_Toris:_ Lithuania

_Edward:_ Estonia

_Natalia:_ Belarus

_Katyusha (Kat):_ Ukraine

_Kiku (guy at hospital front desk):_ Japan

_Feliciano:_ N. Italy

_Bella:_ Belgium


End file.
